


Off-Limits

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [94]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, OOC Snart, just give me this, we need fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Snart gets possessive after hearing a really old story from Jax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To PANDArt, because you are loved <3

"Okay, that's it. Gideon, tell the whole team to meet me at the bridge!"

It has been four months since they rescued Leonard from being controlled by the Legion of Doom. He's back with the team and to his surprise, the hawks are gone but were replaced by two new members--Nate Heywood and Amaya Jiwe. Rip isn't the captain of the ship anymore. He's off rebuilding the Oculus and leading the rest of the Time Masters and elected Sara as the new captain of the Waverider. But upon Snart’s return, she realized she’d rather be on the sideline and be with Leonard than worry all the time about the mission and the team. She decided that it’s time she puts herself first. That’s when she decided to turn over the captainship to Mick who has been a bounty hunter for lifetimes. Their new mission is to restore the timeline, fixing everything the previous Council of Time Masters destroyed. Rip was just back temporarily to check on them.

Leonard was talking to Jax before he asked the AI to gather the team. Jax told him about when Sara, the professor, and himself went to visit the young Martin Stein from their first months on the ship. The other half of Firestorm kind of mentioned young Marty flirting with Sara. That was the last straw. It flipped Leonard's switch, making him yell an order to Gideon.

 

As the members gather at the bridge, Sara eyed Jax, asking him what's going on. The kid just shrugged and told her, "I don't know what's up but it's about to go down. Your boyfriend has a lot of feelings."

She approached Leonard who was standing in front of everyone. She held his hand and asked, "What's all this?" He didn't reply, but continued glaring at everyone.

 

"Certain events have come to my attention," Leonard started, making the members, including the captain, focus on him, "that members of our team are hitting on Sara."

Sara laughed but was nudged by Mick who was wearing a smirk on his face. Who knew Snart would be a possessive boyfriend?

"I can't see the reason why I'm called in this talk, Mr. Snart," Professor Stein points out.

"Oh really? Because your younger self was flirting with Sara back in the 1970s," he said. He then turned to the other members. "Nate, I saw you staring at her ass, and Amaya, don't think that I don't notice you wanting to spar with Sara every now and then. You called her a 'warrior goddess'!"

The team collectively complained regarding his accusations, screaming back arguments at him. Sara was just beaming at her frustrated teammates, especially at Leonard who she has never seen like this.

"I’ve been with Mick for months, Snart!" Vixen yelled and is about to attack Leonard, if not for Ray stopping her.

Nate just stood calmly, entertained by what is happening around him.

“I absolutely did not stare at Sara like that!” Rip tried defending himself, only to be interrupted by Leonard’s “Oh but you did try to hit on her while I was dead.”

Nate then heard Professor Stein argue, "For goodness' sake, Mr. Snart, I'm married!" and he lost it. He was laughing as hard as Mick.

"But you thought she's sexy! You looked!"

 

It was mayhem until the captain decided to break the fight.

"Okay, enough!" Mick bellowed. "Although I find this whole bantering funny, I think we need to talk calmly, don't you think, Sara?"

She kept a knowing smirk on her face, then winking at Mick.

The captain continued, "What the hell is your point, Snart?"

"What I wanted to say before the fox lady over there wanted to claw my face out was...Sara is off limits," Leonard said possessively and firmly.

"We know that!" the team yelled collectively.

Jax gave a loud chuckle and then turned to the lovesick crook. "We all ship you two, to be honest."

"True. And to my defense, she is a warrior goddess, look at her!"  the now calm Amaya lay in Ray's arms.

Leonard did look at Sara. She's smiling like crazy. She took his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

She soon addressed her teammates, "I'm sorry for all this...chaos he has caused. I'll talk to him. Sorry!"

She then led him to her room, hearing Mick tell their team, "Don't expect this to be the last."

.  
.  
.  
As soon as the door was closed, Sara wrapped Leonard in her arms, by his shoulders, and kissed him. She likes having to tiptoe to reach his lips, and he finds it cute.

As soon as they broke away from the kiss, Sara held Leonard's cheeks and said, "What you did there, although very very entertaining, was unnecessary."

"But..."

"No buts. You didn't need to do that. You kinda pissed off some of them."

Leonard rolled his eyes and answered, "I really don't care. I just want to tell them..."

"That I'm taken. We all know that. And I'm not complaining," Sara interrupted, following her sentence with another soft kiss.

His hands ended up on his chest as her lips leave his lips, visiting his neck. Leonard closed his eyes, trying his best not to move and just enjoy the moment.

"Who knew you could be so possessive?" Sara whispered.

"I'm a thief," he started. "I'm bound to be possessive with the beautiful things I get."

 


End file.
